She Remembers Love
by PeroxidePest NocturneWytche
Summary: Buffy reflects on the life she had and the love in it S/B


SheRemembersLove Disclaimer: All characters and the lot belong to Joss and Co. I just like to borrow 'em and twist the wicked Buffy world around :) Also, lyrics belong to Lila McCann and the sort, no copyright infringement is intended!!! 

Note: This is a solitary effort on NocturneWytche's part and for lack of making her own name...she's using the name she shares with her sister! :) The idea came to me after hearing the song and well the rest is history!! 

Summary: Buffy remembers love S/B Please Review!! 

Dedications: To my sister Celeste, who has no idea about this lil snippet yet, fogive me for using our name alone! LOL And I hope you enjoy it!   
  
  
  


**She Remembers Love**

  
  
  


The room was quiet and filled with sunshine. The sun illuminated the tiled walls, bouncing off the mirrors and picture frames in the room. Outside the windows were meadows of green grass and flowers. It was a pretty setting, that one could really appreciate.   
Especially when you woke up each morning not remembering where you were.   
Once the hysterics of being alone and scared were eased with medication, her mind seemed to clear. Then she'd look outside these windows and discover the scenery again, each time, as if it was the first time.   
The quiet sometimes got to her, so the people would put the radio on. She wouldn't hear it at times. Yet, when the quiet got to be too much, she'd listen. There were times she sit, listen and reflect, remembering the days of long ago. But, it got foggier each day. It was hard to tell the fact from the fiction of her life. It was nerve wracking and pain staking, but soon she'd forget that too.   
She wasn't always alone. She wasn't always alone appreciating the beautiful scenery outside her windows. No, sometimes she has visitors. It was hard to remember who they were. Once they left, it was like a cloud washed over her and all memories of her visitors were vanished.   
She recalled a certain time, there was this young girl, petite and trim. Blonde hair and bright, soulful blue eyes. When she looked at her, she couldn't remember a name, but yet, she knew her. She honestly did. 

_When her grandkids comes to visit her_   
_Sometimes she forgets their names_   
_Her memory is selective now_   
_Small details just fade away_   
_She looks out the windows with a vacant stare_   
_She can't remember what she's doing there_

The young girl always smiled at her, and always showed love for her. There were times she didn't remember the young girl and it scared her when she saw her. But, there was a soothing calm to the young girl's voice. It always made her sit and try to remember.   
She suddenly recalled a little boy as well. A little boy with eyes of tawny and hair of spun gold. He was younger than the girl and he always seemed frightened of her. Perhaps, he didn't understand her forgetfulness.   
She moved her chair to the window, seeming to forget her train of thought.   
Children. Grandchildren. Yes...   
Oh, how she loved to tell them stories sometimes. Of her and grandpa and of the life they led. About their friends and the special gifts they had. Sometimes the grandchildren stared at her with disbelief, and these were the times she wondered if it were all real or not.   
The sunlight beamed brightly on her face and the old lady smiled. She felt warm from the heat of the sun. The wind blew the flowers gracefully, and she sighed. Her heart pleaded to remember the past.   
A face so pale and white, it was like fine art. A pair of eyes so blue, it made the ocean jealous. Wild, white blonde hair, and dark leather... these things she never seemed to have forgotten. No matter how scared she was each morning, no matter how many time she'd forgotten her own name or her grandchildren... the one thing she could not forget was love. 

_But she remembers love_   
_The blue in his eyes_   
_Hot summer nights_   
_It's like she's memorized his every touch_   
_And how he swept her heart away_   
_Like it was yesterday_   
_She remembers love_

She shifted her old bones in the chair and smiled. He was her truest, most wonderful love. Yes. He'd love her for a thousand lifetimes worth, as she would him. No matter what happened, it seemed there would always be love between them. 

_On her dresser there's a special box_   
_Where she keeps a fade flower_   
_From a wild field where they made love_   
_And woke each other's first desire_   
_The passion never died for sixty years_   
_And since she's lost him, some things haven't been so clear_

Her mind fuzzed, thinking back on 60 years of bliss. A small wooden box, sat in her lap. Her shaky, wrinkled hands forced it open. Inside was a withered old flower.   
Ah, yes... how they danced in the moonlight, made passionate love in the fields of wildflowers... They devoted their lives to each other with their best friends as their witnesses, under a blanket of stars.   
She remembered the pain of baring children they never dreamnt of having. Her hand went to her stomach instinctively. She chuckled, with a cough, remembering how her bestest friend had pulled off the spell. A spell that gave their love children and grandchildren. Oh, but was it true? Or fiction? Oh no... she was sure..for she remembered love. 

_But she remembers love_   
_The blue in his eyes_   
_Hot summer nights_   
_It's like she's memorized his every touch_   
_And how he swept her heart away_   
_Like it was yesterday_   
_She remembers love_

The sun darted into some clouds, creating a shadow of darkness on her.   
She looked out into the darkness, feeling no cold.   
He'd left first, and it was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to be here, loving her still. She knew he would if he could... The darkness took him down and he was gone after 60 years of happiness. He was to watch over their great grandchildren, but instead he'd do it from above. A sinner's life usually sent someone far from heaven, but she believed he'd done so much good with his time being her husband, that he was granted access.   
She took a shuttering breath, closing her eyes.   
No one visited today.   
She couldn't remember why.   
Nor could she remember what the sun felt like. It was black inside. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, frightened.   
Where was she?   
Who was she? 

_Now she comes and goes_   
_And doesn't always know_   
_What day it is, what year it is_   
_Or who somebody was, but..._

With a steadying breath, a piece of fog lifted and she recalled. She was Buffy Summers. But, she remembered no more than that about herself.   
She looked to the outside, as if seeing it for the first time.   
After a few minutes she smiled again. The sun was back. It brought peace to her heart, and she once again thought of those piercing eyes, that timeless smile. He'd always been so beautiful, sculpted like fine art. She recalled the heated nights of passion, their romance hidden and just begun. She remembered when he'd taken her heart and locked away for all time. She thought back on the times they argued and bickered till they were so heated, they went straight to bed. She closed her eyes and could see his face. Her lover, her friend...her partner. Oh Spike... oh how she loved him. His eyes would make the bluest skies envious, oh yes... His hair the whitest blonde, his pale skin the work of great art. He was so beautiful. He was everything that was left in her broken mind. She remembered his love. 

_But she remembers love_   
_The blue in his eyes_   
_Hot summer nights_   
_It's like she's memorized his every touch_   
_And how he swept her heart away_   
_Like it was yesterday_   
_She remembers love_

She closed her eyes, wanting to feel his touch, as she remembered. It was always cool; but heart warming; always cool, but loving; always cool, but satisfying. There was light in her eyes, and she felt the fog in her mind clearing. She felt herself walking away from it. With every step, she grew closer to warmth, and further from the clouded memories.   
Along the path, her treasured, lost memories appeared to her as if on screen. There was her mother, her sister... then her watcher, her friends, their lovers...there was a dark, brooding man, who was back in the fog...he looked like an angel...and then.. there... was Spike...   
He grinned brightly at her.   
She smiled in return. He was so beautiful in the light. His arms were outstretched to her, waiting. He looked just as she remembered him. Just as she remembered their love.   
He took in the sight of her ageless beauty. Her golden spun hair, her tawny eyes so full of love, her slim, petite frame... How he had missed her.   
She reached his hand, and it wasn't cold as she expected it to be, but warm and filled with life.   
"Welcome home Buffy..." he smiled, pulling her into his grasp. He kissed her.   
And she remembered his love. 

_She remembers love_

END   
  
  
  



End file.
